


Caring for the trine

by EnforcerofTyrestsAft



Category: Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/F, I got the idea from lockdont on tumblr cause its a cute idea, Might do more, Mini formers, Warp n Thundercracker, the g1 miniformers r Star, this was a gift 4 my gf she loves the tfa dinos a lot, while the tfa bots r the dinos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnforcerofTyrestsAft/pseuds/EnforcerofTyrestsAft
Summary: When your girlfriend has to run a few errands with her mom, you take her offer on watching her mini-formers for her.This can only end well....hopefully.This idea was from Lockdont on tumblr, mostly because it was a cute idea and I love it to bits.





	Caring for the trine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cieltee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cieltee/gifts).



Looking into your girlfriends sparkling eyes as she cuddled the little blue mini-former almost made your heart burst with cuteness. Mads held Thundercracker in her arms comfortably, Skywarp hanging from her leg and Starscream on her back made the perfect picture...if only Starscream didn't have a snarl on his little lips and Skywarp whimpering for attention. 

“Ok. So I just need to do a few things with mom, but I'll be back by..noon?” Mads says with a grin as she leans in to kiss your cheek, only to kiss Starscreams tiny clawed hand instead. This has you biting the inside of your cheek to stop from smiling, as she pouts. “Are you sure, though? My sis can just watch them for me, I know you have Grimlock, Swoop n Snarl n all…” Mads starts as she frowns a bit, which makes you wanna boo her nose. And you would, whenever the tri-colored mini-former decided he wanted to be on the ground. “Yeah. They can't be that bad, and the dinos’ like having playmates.” You say, even as Starscream throws you a heated glare and Skywarp sneers. 

At least Thundercracker seems to like you, as Mads presses a kiss to his helm and passes him to you. 

The blue bot snuggles his helm under your chin, almost sighing happily. “Have a good day, sis.” He says as he curls into you, looping his arms around your neck to smile brightly at her. Mads chuckles as Starscream hisses. “I don't see why we can't just come with you.” He grumbles, as your girlfriend kneels onto the ground to let the mini-former down. Skywarp tried to latch onto her next, but she firmly holds his hands and shakes her head. This makes the purple mini frown, and turn away from her to firmly latch onto your leg instead.  
Mads sighs as she tries to kiss Starscreams cheek, only for him to walk away and Skywarp to jump at the chance. “Yeah! We like mom as much as you do!” Skywarp chirps, bit there's a mischief in his eyes.

Mads frowns.

Just as you were about to ask, Swoop comes in with your cat, Anduin, in a tow. Anduin simply curls his tail back and forth, wide eyes looking at the new arrivals with interest. Swoop, on the other hand, lets out a loud whoop and sets the cat down in favor of running at Skywarp. Skywarp in turn teleports into Mads arms, as Starscream snarls loudly. “Me Swoop want to play!” the pterodactyl cheers, as Thundercracker tightens his hold slightly in response. Mads sighs, but presses another kiss to Skywarps helm. “I'll be back before you know it. Warpers, Star, behave.” Mads stresses. “Thundercracker, you're in charge while I'm gone. Star, you know why I can't leave you in charge, because you tossed Drift down the stairs the last time I left you with my sister. And then declared yourself leader of her house.” Mads tries to be stern as she says this, but when Starscream glares harshly at her then turns his back to her, you knew he had her wrapped around his finger.  
Or so you thought, as she simply shrugs and sets Skywarp down.  
Skywarp warily watches Swoop, as Swoop waves excitedly at him. Setting Thundercracker down beside him, you lean in as Mads gets up and finally you press a kiss to her cheek. She smiled happily as she quickly returns it, booping your nose as she passes you a bag. “Ok, just a few movies, snacks and other things. They can pretty much take care of themselves, but if Warp warps himself into a wall, please call me. Love you, my sun.” Mads says as she hugs you tightly, before lightly patting Starscreams head. “I love you three, be good for Ciel, ok?” Mads is met with a thumbs down from Star, a pout from Warp, and a blown-kiss and a smile from Thunders. 

And like that, you're left with 6 mini-formers to look after. Or maybe 7.

‘No, I think Rhi left Rodimus with Grace today…’ You think as Thundercracker wiggled to be let down and a heavy weight added to your leg. You look down to see Snarl, blank face looking back up at you. Letting the blue mini former down, he scamper off to Skywarp who is pouting by the closed door. Picking up the back, you scoop up Snarl as well and place it on the couch. Turning back around, your met with only two seekers out of three.  
Skywarps gone…  
And just like that, Mads comes right back in with the purple min in a towi, small frown on her lips as Skywarp pouts even harder than before. “I'll only be gone for a few hours, Warp…” She starts. But Skywarp just warps from her grasp and pouts his way over to a brooding Starscream. Swoop watches the display with a worrying look, wings cast downward. He perks up as Thundercracker pats his back, and is instantly tugged to the play room, a.k.a, your room. You just knew they were going to wake Grimlock from his nap, but you were ready. Mads casts an apologetic smile before leaving again.  
Internally sighing once more, you juggle Snarl in one arm as you make your way over to the other two seekers. Starscream is pointedly not looking at you, why Skywarp frowns up at you. “So...you guys watch The Land Before Time?” you casually ask as Snarl instantly perks up. Skywarp gives you a curious look, and it seems to catch Starscream's attention as well. ‘Gottem.’ You think as you hear Swoop and Grimlock cheering from you room and you turn to see them tugging an almost reluctant Thunders behind them. As Grimlock branches off to hug your leg tightly, you smirk as Warp runs over to capture the blue mini-former in a hug, Swoop joining it happily.  
‘I dunno what Mads was worrying about, this is a piece of cake.’ You think as you plop Snarl onto the couch, Grimlock shortly joining him as you look for the sweet dino movie.

OoOoOo-OoOoOo

You were so wrong. 

Or you sort of were, you guess as Starscream snores happily on your stomach as your arms are laid on by Snarl, Swoop (right arm), Skywarp and Grimlock (left). Thundercracker is haphazardly laying across your face, but you can breath so you call it good. 

The living room is a mess of rust sticks and other sticky snacks. The sofa is sort of upturned, and stuffed animals are every which way. Ratatouille plays in the background, and you have never felt so tired in your life. Which is hard, because your sisters kid can take the air from you sometimes. Sighing, (you've been doing this the entire day), you hear a sharp knock on the door.  
Mads lets herself in, and promptly walks back out.  
You can hear her laughing as she walks back in, and slowly picks up Thundercracker from your face. “Have a good time?” She whispers as she gets down onto her knees to press a kiss to your forehead. “Mhhm, the best.” You manage to get out as Thunders wakes up and presses a kiss to her cheek. “Can we come back soon? Swoop said he was gonna show me how to play a game” he groggily mumbled before falling asleep.  
Mads smiles as she sighs. “I guess tomorrow holds cleaning for the both of us.” She says as she gets onto her back and places Thunders there. “You know it, babe.” You say back.

“Love you, booberry.”

“Love you too, My moon.”


End file.
